


念念不忘1

by luolikongshibing



Category: Dystopia - Richard Christian Matheson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luolikongshibing/pseuds/luolikongshibing





	念念不忘1

一直站在他的身边的人是你，

念念不忘的人也是你，

与他无关

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

杨九郎这个人对感情也好，事业也罢，都是满不在乎的。多少姑娘少爷只要他看上了眼，说一声，都会送到自己床上。所以这些年什么样的男男女女，明星大腕没玩过。眼前这个不过是有些骄傲，他也不过是一时新鲜而已。

 

一时新鲜而已

 

杨九郎家里的人一直对他十分纵容，想要做的事，想要的人，不过是杨父的一句话。杨九郎记得，2010年自己第一次看了他的演出，那一晚上什么都没记住，脑海里只留下他的笑容。回家就求了父亲，说要学相声。花了点钱，自己也下了些功夫，轻轻松松就进了德云社。

 

杨九郎进了德云社，离他更近了一步，可眼见着那个人和别人搭档，心里总是别扭。心想着“那个人，要是站在自己身边，要是睡在自己身边。。。

还是先弄个搭档的身份吧，这也能遮掩许多事。”

杨九郎既动了这个心思，便开始着手把张老师拢在自己身边。

 

杨九郎先是旁敲侧击的打听了郭老师的口风，知道只要自己不做的太过郭老师是不会干预的。心理便有了计较。使了些手腕，下了药，把人灌醉了，送回自己的家。

 

杨九郎看着床榻上的人微红的脸颊，虽醉了酒，却仍清冷的面容。不知怎的，忽然没了那想法，任由他在床上熟睡着，自己跑到书房去看书喝茶。心想着，或许自己对他也没有那样浓厚的兴趣吧，这些年那些形形色色的人，自己也是玩遍了，那人也没什么特别的。

杨九郎一个人窝在书房里这样想着，却不知怎的，心里别扭起来。一面想着送到嘴边的兔子，若是不吃就这样放走了，亏得慌。一面又觉得，若如此好像自己这样的人强迫他似的。

 

九郎这样想着，直到天大亮了，面前的书还没有动过，杯中的茶水也早已凉透了。他还是没有说服自己走到房间里去看一看。直到张云雷醒了，问起自己为什么在这儿？他才支支吾吾地回答说：“你喝醉了”。

 

“啊，谢谢你了，你是姓杨？九字科的？昨天一起喝酒的时候，你说你叫什么来着？杨九郎？”

 

“嗯，是”杨九郎模糊的答到，心想自己这是怎么了，真把他当成自己的师兄了？竟还紧张起来？

 

张云雷瞧着他的样子。忍不住笑了。说：“我请你吃饭吧”。

 

杨九郎迷迷糊糊的就和自己面前这个人来到了一家烤鸭店。

 

“这大早上的，你就要吃烤鸭，也不嫌腻得慌！”

 

“昨天光顾着和他们喝酒啦。也没好好吃饭。现在倒是有些饿了，再说这也不早了，都快中午了。”张云雷答道，言语中竟带着些孩子气的撒娇。

 

吃饭的时候两个人也没有多聊些什么。但只杨九郎的名字就足以让张云雷知道，和自己吃饭的这个人是谁的儿子。只是当天晚上，杨九郎就收到了张云雷的短信说，“你和我一场吧。”看着这条短信，杨九郎心里不禁鄙夷，“我当是有多清高呢，只要能出名，却也是什么路子都愿意走啊。呵呵，这样也好，省了我不少心思。”抬手回了个好，就回卧室休息了。


End file.
